Aya
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 3 character, '''Aya'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden character, see'' Ayame.'' - 12▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Yokohama, Japan |birthdate = August 1st |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Gray |hobby = Dancing, playing basketball |like = Carbonated juices (sodas) |dislike = Cleaning, steep hills when getting back home |appearance1 = pop'n music CS ('debatable') |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-pop'n music 5, pop'n music 8, pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ |theme = Groove Rock Free Soul Beach Maximum }} '''Aya' is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. Personality YOKOHAMAのトップダンサー。 細かいことは気にしないサッパりした性格が人気だよ。 マリィとジュディとは今回が初対面だけど新たなライバル登場と評判なんだ。 Yokohama's top dancer. She has a carefree and refreshing personality and doesn't care for trivial matters. Even though she's only met them once, there are rumors that say she'll end up being Judy and Mary's biggest rival.Character page (Japanese) A girl with a fresh personality, she isn't well known just yet but she seems popular despite. She has just recently met Judy and Mary but she considers them rivals. Who cares if they're famous! During her free time AYA likes to play basketball, but she is mainly a dancer. Recently she is raising a kitten born from Dia's house. Despite how many scratches she gets she still claims to be fine and that its just playful. Aya comes from Yokohama, Japan and is known to be its top dancer. When she has free time now she likes to dance at Clubs. Character Information See Aya/Character Information. Appearance Pop'n Music 3 Aya is a light brown-dark tan skinned girl with dark blue eyes. Her hair is a mixture of gray and brown and is usually held back in a ponytail with a red scrunchy. She wears a orange tanktop with white sleeves and a white star on the center, red wristband, and dark orange pants with a single white stripe going down both sides and gray and white tennishoes. She has a silver belly button piercing and a single earring. Pop'n Music 4 Aya wears an orange and black striped tanktop with dark/burnt-orange jeans and black and white tennis shoes. She has a bright red wristband on her left wrist, a single tear/raindrop earring and a silver belly button ring. Between games Aya's hair got slightly longer and her bangs have been pulled back/cut extremely short. Pop'n Music 5 Aya is wearing a light orange strapless tanktop that ties in the back, her single raindrop earring and red hair ornament. Her belly button piercing is also the same and she has on baggy green jeans, a loose tan brown belt and brown and white shoes. In her 2P color palette, her recolor is brown skinned with darker eyes. The jewelry remains the same and the hair-tie is purple. She has on a blue purple tanktop, regular blue jeans with a black belt, and red and white shoes. Her hair merges into a dark sandy blond color. Her alternate, third variant has gives her powder blue eyes and her clothes entirely white with platinum and baby blue highlights. This only makes an appearance in Maximum from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. Free Soul Aya still wears the same outfit. However, she has oddly taken on the form of her second player coloring. Instead of having brown-ish hair and wearing orange and green. She has gained a blue-purple theme and has a sandy-blond hair coloring. Beach Aya's outfit excels as a beachwear, consisting of a cyan-colored peekaboo tank top with a white half section on the bottom. Aya sports a white bracelet in each wrist. She wears dark green swimming trunks with white sections in each side. Aya finally sports a pair of sandals with sky blue soles. Aya's 2P color palette includes her hair color as ginger orange, and her eyes are lime green. Her tank top use halves, such as a white color (mentioned in her original color palette) is moved to the top, and there is a red half in the bottom. Her trunks are shifted into a light pink color and the laces are the same color as the bracelets and half of her tanktop. Her sandals are red and the soles are white. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 5:pop'n 5 Character page (Japanese) 最近ダイヤの家で産まれた子猫を１匹引き取って育てているアヤ。 引っかき傷の絶えない毎日だけど「元気が一番！」らしいよ。 Aya has recently picked up one of the kittens that was born at Dia's house. She's constantly getting scratched by it everyday, but she still continues to boast "I'm fine!". Pop'n Music 8:pop'n 8 Music & Character page (Japanese) YOKOHAMAのトップダンサー。でも忙しい生活はイヤなんだって。オフの日はこんな音楽のかかってるクラブで踊っている姿が見られるかもね。 She's Yokohama's top dancer, but she does not like her busy life anymore. On some days, you may be able to catch her dancing to the music at the club next to the speakers. Pop'n Music 12 Iroha:Iroha Music & Character page 夏といえばやっぱり海～ 今年はビーチバレーでこんがり焼いちゃうもんね！ She's actually going to the beach in the summer! This year, she'll be suntanning and playing with her beach ball! Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY♪ Music & character page (Japanese) パワフルでキレのいいダンスには定評のある彼女。 あの名曲とバックダンサーをひっさげて、パーティに駆けつけてくれたよ！ She's reputable for her powerful and crisp dances. She rushed to the party with that famous music and some backup dancers! Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Phase 1) ヤッホー。 マリィとジュディには会えた？ たぶん、ディスコとかに いると思うんだけどな～。 Yoo-hoo! Have you met Mary and Judy? Perhaps, I think they might be at the disco~. Pop'n Music 20 Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request やっほー。 今回、私のあの曲が装いも新たに復活！ ということで、探してみてね。 Yoo-hoo! A song of mine has been newly resurrected this time! So, you should try looking for it. Request achieved ナイスプレー！ フフフ。マイティガイ子も 元気そうだったでしょ？ それじゃ、また一緒に遊んでね！ Nice play! Hehehe. That mighty guy was looking quite robust, wasn't he? Alright, let's play together again! Etymology Aya's name was rarely written in katakana at first, but in kanji form (彩''' or '''綾), her name translates into "colorful" or "design". It was compared with another form of Aya. Trivia *In a way she could be considered another edit of Mary or Judy. As she dresses like them, and most likely has similar dancing to them. *In Beach, Uncle JAM makes a cameo in Aya's LOSE animation, while Dia appears in Aya's WIN animation. *She is very similar to Tourmaline. Both wear/wore orange clothes and have a relation to Mary somehow. *Aya is the second character so far to originate from Yokohama, Japan. *Aya's birthdate is identical to Temari's, Hara=Hetta's, Tang Tang's, Really's, and Yang Yang's. Gallery Animations ezgif-2197971716.gif|Neutral (3) ezgif-2990383703.gif|Great ezgif-2356773683.gif|Miss ezgif-7-5596dd0fc18e.gif|Neutral (4) Ezgif-7-07a8be8b9d3d.gif|Great ezgif-7-dab763fa5154.gif|FEVER! ezgif-3-4f9ede115158.gif|Win ezgif-4-f63818c23e.gif|Neutral (5) ezgif-4-a6c2722425.gif|Neutral (2P) Aya 12 ani.gif|Neutral (12) ezgif-6-94145ae1e47a.gif|Good/Great/FEVER!/Ojama/Dance ezgif-2-f939acc0e9.gif|Miss ezgif-6-54e4e302f7b2.gif|Win/FEVER! Win ezgif-2-93b3242d71.gif|Lose ezgif-2-019e9b9a17.gif|Neutral (2P) ezgif-2-eb9fd7cb35.gif|Good/Great ezgif-2-deb3e1d226.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-d817b9bf06.gif|Win/FEVER Win ezgif-2501344176.gif|Neutral (16) ezgif-3-9fe0c649346f.gif|Good ezgif-287471245.gif|Great ezgif-3-2bb47a7b3b2b.gif|FEVER! ezgif-1296167021.gif|Miss ezgif.com-78c25a70fa.gif|Dance ezgif-1942582503.gif|Win/FEVER Win Aya 16 lose.gif|Aya's Lose animation Merchandise Aya Card.jpg|Aya's card in Pop'n Music 3 References Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Pop'n Music 3 CS Characters